


La notte di Tanabata

by AnninaR



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, What-If, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnninaR/pseuds/AnninaR
Summary: Piccola onshot dedicata a alla coppia HanaRuCome tutti i giapponesi Rukawa conosce bene la storia di Tanabata. Lui non crede in stelle cadenti e leggente, realizza i suoi sogni con la forza della volontà. Però... però c'è un sogno che da solo sa di non poter realizzare, dichiarare il suo amore a un certo Do'hoa.Una festa al Tempio. Una notte magica. Una striscetta colorata. Un identico desiderio. Il destino birichino esaudirá il desiderio del numero undici dello Shohoku?ps: la fanfiction non è betata o editata, spero solo in piccoli errori nel caso fatemi sapere
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	La notte di Tanabata

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi qui con una piccola fanfiction a tema per la serata. Oggi è Tanabata.  
> Mi sa di aver sforato col romanticismo, ma spero non troppo. Sarà che queste "leggende" mi fanno sognare.  
> Spero vi piaccia, lasciatemi un commento se vi va :)

_Cosa ci sono venuto a fare qui? Me lo chiedo per l’ennesima volta. Non è da me credere in simili sciocchezze. Io sono uno che si impegna per realizzare i suoi sogni con la volontà, non ripongo le speranze nelle stelle o in stupide leggende! Vorrei capire quando mi sono rammollito così. Perché deve esserci un punto preciso in cui ho abbassato la guardia permettendo alla stupidità di entrare a far parte di me. C’è molta rabbia in questo pensiero ma non posso evitarlo, ultimamente sono più scontro e nervoso del solito e il motivo è sempre lo stesso._

_Guardo, di nuovo, la strada che conduce al Tempio. Un tripudio di lanterne e variopinte persone ce sembrano divertirsi. Nascosto, in questo angolo vicino ai giardini, riesco a vedere la folla che cammina lentamente fermandosi alle numerose bancarelle. Il vociare alto di alcuni bambini arriva alle mie orecchie, come le risate tra amici che mi fanno sentire ancora più solo di quanto non sia in realtà. Non mi lamento la solitudine è parte di me fin da bambino, però qualcuno, esattamente dal primo aprile, ha fatto in modo di togliermi la quiete che mi trasmetteva._

_Sospiro, non voglio rimuginare su quei pensieri sono qui per un altro motivo. Poco distante da me ci sono i bambù pieni di striscette colorate. Un arcobaleno di colori sospinto dal tiepido vento di questa notte estiva. Oggi è il sette luglio, un giorno come tanti altri se non fosse che da noi si festeggia Tanabata. Svagato come sono non sapevo neanche che fossimo a inizio luglio. Ho altro per la testa, il campionato nazionale si avvicina e devo impegnarmi al massimo se voglio battere gli avversari che mi si pareranno davanti. La mia vita si divide, in questi mesi, tra scuola, basket in palestra con la squadra, basket solitario in palestra, basket notturno al campetto. Già è tanto se mi ricordo di mangiare e fare i compiti, mentre il restante del tempo dormo e sogno lui. Adesso che ci penso è proprio a causa sua che ho saputo di questa festa al Tempio e mi sono ricordato di Tanabata. È un bambinone per certe cose, mi piace proprio per questo, scommetto che tra quelle striscette colorate c’è anche la sua. Chissà quale desiderio avrà scritto, deve averne molti... magari quello di diventare un bravo giocatore o forse quello di battermi. Quanto sono stupido, di sicuro il suo desiderio più grande è “Harukina cara”._

_In questo angolo buio e solitario posso permettermi di lasciar andare il dolore che sempre provoca questo pensiero. Ora so quando la stupidità si è impossessata di me, quando ho capito che non è l’odio a spingermi verso la testa rossa._

_«Da’hao.» Non posso impedire a un sorriso di comparirmi sulle labbra. «Fra tutti proprio tu.»_

_Com'è_ _possibile? Sono rimasto indifferente per tanto tempo all'amore, all'attrazione, al desiderio e poi arriva lui una mattina di aprile a sconvolge il mio mondo fatto di tranquillità e basket. Io che ho praticamente fan adoranti, maschili e femminili, mi sono scoperto innamorato dell’unico che non mi vede. No, non è corretto. Mi vede solo come un nemico, qualcuno da odiare e su cui riversare insulti. Io invece vorrei tanto sentire la sua voce calda pronunciare il mio nome, le mani accarezzarmi e le sue labbra baciarmi. Quando ho compreso di essere irrimediabilmente legato ad Hanamichi Sakuragi è stato come piombare in un baratro senza fine. Riuscire a mantenere la mia maschera d’indifferenza a ogni suo proclama d’odio diventa ogni giorno più difficile. Come diventa sempre più complicato rispondere ai suoi pugni quando vorrei essere stretto dalle sue braccia forti e assaggiare il sapore della sua bocca. Un sogno impossibile che mi perseguita tutte le notti._

_Rigiro la striscetta, di carta colorata blu, tra le mani. Ecco perché sono qui. Per la prima volta nella vita so di non poter raggiungere un sogno con la sola forza della mia volontà. Mi sono detto, venendo al Tempio, magari in questa notte magica qualcosa di straordinario può accadere anche a me. Io che sono per il concreto e non ripongo nessuna fiducia in queste stupidaggini. Andiamo, come si può credere in certe storie. Non c’è nessuno lassù, da qualche altra parte, che ascolta ed esaurisce i desideri. Ci vuole forza di volontà e perseveranza, non stelle cadenti o altro. Questa legenda poi è la peggiore di tutte. La conoscete la storia di Tanabata?_

_Me la raccontava mia madre, in questa sera d’estate, quando sul dondolo in giardino osservavamo il cielo. Mi sembra di sentire ancora la sua voce:_

_C’era una volta una bellissima principessa di nome Orihime, figlia di Tentei, imperatore del cielo e sovrano di tutti gli dei. La principessa viveva sulle sponde del Fiume Celeste e passava le giornate a tessere. Lavorava duramente per far felice il padre ma era triste perché a causa del suo lavoro non avrebbe mai potuto incontrare nessuno. Tentei dispiaciuto nel vederla così triste, decise di darla in sposa a un bellissimo giovane di nome Hikoboshi, un mandriano che aveva il compito di far pascolare i buoi sacri. Fu amore a prima vista. Si innamorarono follemente l’uno dell’altra ed erano talmente felici che, presi dall’amore e dalla passione, dimenticarono i loro doveri. Questo scatenò la rabbia di Tentei che fu costretto a punire severamente i due sposi. Orihime e Hikoboshi furono separati ai due lati del Fiume Celeste e costretti a tornare ai loro doveri. La disperazione dei due innamorati divisi commosse Tentei che diede loro il permesso di incontrasi, ma solamente una volta l’anno, il settimo giorno del settimo mese. Da allora, uno stormo di gazze giunge ogni anno e creano un ponte con le loro ali cosicché Orihime possa attraversare il Fiume Celeste per riabbracciare il suo tanto amato Hikoboshi. Ancora oggi nelle notti d’estate alzando gli occhi al cielo possiamo scorgere il Fiume Celeste, la Via Lattea, ai cui lati si possono scorgere due brillanti stelle. Vega, la principessa Orihime ed Altair, il pastore Hikoboshi._

_Sai come viene festeggiata in Giappone, questa festa, Kaede? Si usa appendere dei tanzaku ai rami di un albero di bambù. Un tanzaku è un desiderio, una poesia, una preghiera che viene poi appeso ai rami di bambù del Tempio oppure sistemati nei giardini o all'ingresso delle case. Questa notte è magica, perché ci ricorda che anche se lontane due stelle possono amarsi e arrivare un giorno a sfiorarsi._

_Anche se lontane... io e Hanamichi lo siamo talmente tanto che ormai non ho più speranze di sfiorarlo un giorno. Mi sento tanto Orihime, sola e con l’unica consolazione di far felice gli altri con la sua arte. Anch'io cerco con il mio talento nel basket di aiutare i compagni di squadra, ma tutto questo non mi basta più. Sono sempre stato solo finché non è arrivato lui. Un raggio di sole a scaldarmi il cuore. Una testa dura con cui scontrarmi e condividere la passione per lo sport che amo. Osservo le stelle, brillano così forte stanotte, neanche le luci artificiali della città riescono a renderle opache. Mi alzo da questa panchina di marmo e attacco il mio tanzaku al bambù, insieme agli altri. «Non deve essere stanotte, posso aspettare ancora ma... Vorrei solo per una volta sapere cosa si prova a stare tra le sue braccia.»_

_Sospiro, questo deve essere uno degli effetti collaterali di tutte le testate di quell’idiota. Quando mai sono stato così sdolcinato e melenso? La tristezza mi pervade e la mia maschera non riesce a nasconderla stavolta. «Kaede...»_

_Mi volto di scatto, una rapida occhiata mi conferma che sono solo eppure io ho sentito qualcuno chiamarmi. Sembrava una preghiera, dolce e calda. Devo essermelo immaginato ma per un momento mi è parso che a chiamarmi fosse la SUA voce. Ennesimo pensiero stupido, non credo neanche sappia come mi chiamo. Quanto sono deprimente? Spero che domani mi sia passata questa malinconia. Lascio la festa chiassosa e il Tempio alle mie spalle. Questa è una notte come le altre, forse c’è solo una piccola speranza in me che alle luci dell’alba sparirà, per ricordami ancora una volta che i sogni non si realizzano. Che le preghiere non vengono ascoltate._

Maledetti deficienti, ma io gli amici li ho scelti proprio male. Insomma siamo a questa festa da tre ore e ancora non mi mollano. IO voglio andare ad appendere il mio tanzaku. Devo assolutamente farlo, prima di mezzanotte, perché ho bisogno di credere che stanotte qualcosa di magico possa accadere. Una cosa semplice del tipo: incontro il volpacchiotto per strada e gli dichiaro il mio amore e lui il suo. Ecco una cosuccia di poco perché non si dica che il Tensai chieda cose impossibili. Questa non lo è, assolutamente mi rifiuto di pensarlo. Quel arrogante e sensuale volpe mi appartiene anima e corpo, il dettaglio stupido e irrilevante è che ancora non lo sa. Ok, mi assumo la mia responsabilità: non è che sto facendo qualcosa per farglielo capire. La situazione tra di noi è nel punto più brutto, ultimamente ci insultiamo parecchio e finisco sempre per colpirlo in modo violento per poi pentirmene subito. Mi odio per come lo tratto, ma sembra sempre così distante da tutto. Perfetto e intoccabile. Eppure so che è solo una maschera che nasconde il vero Kaede Rukawa. Desidero conoscerlo, togliergli quello strato di ghiaccio che lo circonda e farlo mio. So che ci riuscirò. Il Tensai è un’animale a sangue caldo e scongelerà il suo volpino.

Lascio i ragazzi ai loro divertimenti e corro, scansando le persone in mezzo alla stretta stradina che porta ai giardini del Tempio. Spero di essere da solo quando appenderò la mia striscetta colorata. Voglio concentrami sul suo bellissimo viso e pregare come non ho mai fatto prima, perché da solo sono incapace di dichiararmi al mio amore. Spero che stanotte qualcuno lassù mi ascolti e mandi un segno. Uno qualsiasi, stavolta non me lo lascerò scappare.

Salgo a due a due i gradini, mi fermo solo quando scorgo una figura accucciata accanto ai bambù. Osservo lo scocciatore sperando vada via il prima possibile. Mi nascondo dietro una siepe e per poco non cado a terra quando riconosco la persona che sta sistemando il tenzaku... «Kaede.»

Il suo nome mi scivola sulle labbra come una dolce carezza. Lui si volta, non può vedermi sono nascosto dalla siepe ma io posso guardarlo... perché la mia volpetta ha uno sguardo così triste? Chi ha reso tristi i suoi bellissimi occhi? Se lo prendo lo maciullo. Vorrei correre da lui è abbracciarlo forte. Tenerlo stretto e dirgli che ci sono io a proteggerlo. Rido del mio stupido pensiero. Proteggere Kaede Rukawa? Si, proteggerlo da quella smisurata forza che non gli permette di lasciarsi andare.

Chissà come mai è qui. Insomma non è tipo da credere in leggende e forze misteriose. La mia Kitsune ha un solo credo: io posso farcela con le mie sole forze. Poi il megalomane sono io.

Lo osservo andare via, la sua camminata è la stessa di sempre quella che attira gli occhi per quanto è sensuale ma le sue spalle hanno una curvatura che di solito non posseggono. Mi mordo le labbra uscendo dal nascondiglio e mi avvicino ai bambù, non dovrei però quella striscetta blu attira il mio sguardo impunemente. Sembra quasi gridarmi: leggimi. Non voglio assecondare la mia curiosità. Sono i suoi sogni e speranze, non ho nessun diritto di violare la sua privacy. Scuoto il capo e con un groppo in gola lego il mio tenzaku, rosso, poco lontano da quello della Kitsune.

Il cielo è così bello stanotte. Le stelle sono luminose eppure la più bella è proprio qui, sulla Terra, e io posso ammirarla anche di giorno. Sto diventando un romanticone come papà. Lui mi raccontava sempre la leggenda di Tanabata. Avrei dovuto ricordamene e forse quel giorno in terrazza invece di colpirlo l’avrei baciato, come mi suggeriva di fare il cuore. Proprio com'è successo a Hikoboshi, appena ho visto Kaede mi sono perdutamente innamorato. Eppure ho permesso a una stupida un’infatuazione di separarci. Non ho mai amato Haruko. Le voglio bene è molto dolce e gentile, ma l’amore... Voi sapete cos'è? Io penso che nessuno sia in grado di descriverlo. Cambia da persona a persona so solo che una cosa è uguale per tutti noi. Quando si ama davvero il cuore cambia battito, sembra sincronizzarsi con quello della persona amata. Come se riconoscesse la parte mancante. Io mi sono sentito così quando ho visto il mio volpacchiotto quella volta in terrazza.

«Certo gli ho dimostrato proprio bene il mio amore dandogli una testata!» Quanto sono idiota, ha ragione a chiamarmi così... anzi è pure poco. Pretendo di essere corrisposto quando gli ho dimostrato il peggio di me.

Mi piacerebbe tanto che questa notte buttasse giù il teatrino che abbiamo montato. Si, ho detto proprio ABBIANO. Sono un esaltato, non lo nascondo, però sento che come me anche Rukawa stia recitando. Perché altrimenti ciò che provo non si alimenterebbe ogni giorno di nuova forza. C’è qualcosa a tenerci uniti. Un filo invisibile che ogni giorno si stringe sempre di più intorno a noi. Ho paura che a forza di stringersi possa spezzarsi e portare lontano il mio amore. Impazzirei se dovessi perderlo. Io non voglio perderlo, ma come posso andare da lui e dirgli: ti amo. Ti ho sempre amato. Sono solo uno stupido che aveva paura di dimostrartelo.

Sospiro e guardo di nuovo il cielo, sto rasentando la pazzia. Sperare che le stelle mi aiutino con Rukawa, al massimo dovevo rivolgermi al Dio del basket. Allora si che avrei avuto una buona possibilità. «È inutile stare qui, meglio tornare a casa.»

Mi volto di nuovo verso quel foglietto blu che oscilla pigro sotto le carezze del vento di questa notte di mezza estate. Una folata più forte spinge i rami di bambù a piegarsi e quella striscia di carta si stacca planando al suolo. Il desiderio del mio Kaede gettato a terra. Velocemente lo raggiungo per rimetterlo al suo posto e la curiosità vince su tutto. Forse questo è il segno che stavo aspettando.

_“Anche se lontane due stelle possono arrivare a sfiorarsi. Anche se lontani vorrei sfiorare per una sola volta il mio Do’hao. Stanotte, per un solo istante, vorrei essere stretto dalle sue braccia.”_

Cado a terra. Non può essere. Il cuore mi batte talmente forte che temo possa scoppiare. Rileggo quelle poche frasi redatte in perfetta calligrafia. Il desiderio del mio Kaede è... è... è... lui vuole solo. Sorrido dolcemente. Lo sapevo che qualcosa ci unisce. Questo è destino, perché io ho scritto qualcosa di molto simile sulla mia striscetta. Ora cosa devo fare? Aspettare o andare da lui? Magari potrebbe pensare che lo sto prendendo in giro. Cosa posso… ma certo perché non ci ho penato subito. Manca ancora un po’ alla mezzanotte faccio in tempo a raggiungerlo. Il pensiero del mio Kitsune solo, convinto che nulla cambierà dopo questa notte, fa male. Deve sapere che nulla sarà come prima. Oh assolutamente no, perché il Tensai non solo lo abbraccerà stanotte ma per tutte quelle che verranno.

Felice come mai corro come un matto. Conosco l’indirizzo di casa Rukawa... va bene l’ho pedinato un giorno... per parecchi giorni. Ok, da quando ho capito d’amarlo gli faccio da guardia del corpo. Insomma con il corpo che si ritrova e quel faccino così bello, mi devo rassicurare che arrivi a casa sano e salvo.

_Mi rigiro nuovamente nel letto accantonando il lenzuolo, da un lato, infastidito. Forse è il caldo che non mi fa dormire oppure la governate che ha cambiato profumazione dell’ammorbidente. Stranamente c’è qualcosa che non mi permette di rilassarmi nel mio comodo letto, io che dormo anche in piedi. Sbuffo alzandomi. Passeggio un po’ per la stanza, sono nervoso ecco ora che l’ho ammesso posso tornare a dormire? Evidentemente no, visto che guardo con astio i cuscini gettati alla rinfusa._

_Scendo al piano inferiore, stasera questa casa mi sembra così grande e vuota. Mio padre è lontano e la mamma è morta quando ero un bambino. Mi piacerebbe sentire di nuovo il suono di una risata allegra… chissà che effetto mi farebbe ascoltare la voce squillante dell’idiota tra queste pareti. Sicuramente lui le riempirebbe di calore. Il mio rossino è un sole che illumina e io mi sento tanto come la luna. Posso ammirare la sua forza da lontano, percepire una briciola del suo calore e vivere del riflesso della sua luce. Costretto a ruotare intorno a lui senza potermi avvicinare. Sto peggiorando, direi che è il caso di vedere uno psicologo._

_Vado in cucina per bere un sorso di latte, da bambino riusciva a calmarmi. Passando davanti alla portafinestra noto una strana ombra vicino al cancello. Questo è un quartiere abbastanza tranquillo, non credo sia un ladro però forse dovrei controllare o chiamare la polizia. Mi sposto affacciandomi alla finestra più nascosta, da dove posso vedere l’ingresso di casa, e resto perplesso: non è un’ombra di qualcuno ma più di qualcosa attaccata alle grate. Alzo gli occhi al cielo, spero che non si sia trasferito da queste parti qualche idiota mi basta il mio personale a scuola._

_Apro la porta d’ingresso, un po’ incoscientemente potrebbe davvero essere qualche male intenzionato, e incurante di essere in pigiama cammino verso il cancello. Resto perplesso quando noto un ramo di bambù incastrato tra le grate e un tenzaku rosso che oscilla leggermente nella brezza notturna. Deglutisco a vuoto, non è che qualche pazza del mio fan club ha scoperto dove abito... vero? Con dita leggermente tremanti prendo la striscetta colorata._

“Anche se lontane due stelle possono arrivare a sfiorarsi. Anche se lontani vorrei sfiorare per una sola volta la mia Kitsune. Stanotte, per un solo istante vorrei averlo stretto tra le mie braccia.”

_Che significa? Assomiglia al desiderio che ho lasciato al Tempio. Poi quel nomignolo, solo una persona mi chiama così. Un piccolo movimento e dall'altra parte delle grate compare l’unica persona in grado di farmi battere il cuore. Cerco di contenere l’emozione, ma non posso impedire alla voce di tremare._

_«Che cosa ci fai qui?» Non è la domanda che volevo fargli. Vorrei chiedergli cosa significa questa messa in scena. Sta a vedere che mi ha visto mentre appendevo il mio tenzaku? Un dolore sordo mi stringe il petto, quindi è venuto qui per prendermi in giro?_

_«Sono venuto a realizzare il tuo desiderio...» I suoi occhi sono così dolci, mi accarezzano come se fossi cristallo delicato. Fatico a credergli eppure so che non sta mentendo. Hana è molte cose ma non un bugiardo. «Solo, però, se tu realizzi il mio.»_

_Vuole dire quello che è scritto su questa striscia rossa? Con mano tremante premo il pulsante di apertura del cancello, lui entra richiudendolo. Ora siamo uno di fronte all’altro. Eppure non fa niente, continua solo a guardarmi. Strano a dirsi ma sono io il più nervoso tra i due. Stringo quella striscetta colorata tra le mani e improvvisamente capisco. Vuole sentirmi dire... «Anch'io sono qui per realizzare il tuo.»_

_Appena finisco la frase un calore sconosciuto mi avvolge. Sento le sue braccia stringermi e un torace solido sfiorare il mio. Mi perdo in questo contatto ricercato e voluto. Pochi secondi e lo abbraccio premendomi contro di lui, assaporo il suo profumo per imprimermelo nella memoria. Hanamichi mi accarezza delicatamente i capelli e io mi aggrappo alla sua maglietta. Non voglio che vada via. Non deve finire. Se un sogno lasciatemi dormire per tutta la vita. Sento che si muove e di riflesso lo stringo di più._

_«Resta.» Mi mordo le labbra, quanto sono stupido. Dovrei ringraziare la mia buona sorte per aver avuto questo momento e lo spreco dicendo frasi in opportune._

_«Non vado da nessuna parte. Volevo solo guardarti negli occhi.» Mi scosto incatenando i nostri sguardi. Quelle iridi calde ora sono piene di un qualcosa a cui non so dare un nome. «Ti amo, Kaede.»_

_Sgrano gli occhi. Ora ne ho la conferma: sto davvero sognando. Non può essere altrimenti, l’idiota non mi avrebbe mai detto che mi ama. Lui mi odia e adora la sua Harukina. Però è troppo reale per essere un sogno, allora è davvero qui per umiliarmi? Lo spingo bruscamente lontano da me. «Ma... mi stai prendendo in giro, Do’hao! Non ti permetto di venire qui a umiliarmi.»_

_«Baka Kitsune come osi. Il Tensai è serio. Non si spreca mica per prendere in giro una volpe scema.» È rosso in viso come i suoi capelli._

_«Piombi a casa mia... insomma come speri che ti creda. Harukina cara dove l’hai lasciata stasera?» Siamo all'assurdo, cioè lui è qui. Mi ha detto che mi ama e io sono sul serio una stupida volpe a rifiutarlo. Però ho paura di soffrire, ha questo potere e non voglio consegnargli il mio cuore prima di essere sicuro._

_«Vuoi una testata per farti capire che sto dicendo la verità?» Sembra arrabbiato. «So di non meritare la tua fiducia. Potrei dire che mi dispiace e ho sbagliato tutto con te, eppure non lo farò. Se doveva andare così era solo perché mi rendessi conto di quanto ti amo, che senza di te io mi sento diviso a metà. Posso andare via se è quello che vuoi...» Cerco di contenere un sorriso._

_«No, preferisco un bacio.» Non finisco neanche di pronunciare queste parole che mi fiondo sulle sue labbra. Lo colgo di sorpresa ma per poco, le sue braccia mi stringono forte e questo leggero sfioramento diventa piano piano sempre più profondo. La sua lingua si muove incerta in cerca della mia, il nostro primo bacio. Il primo di tanti perché non lo lascerò andare via tanto presto. Nella testa risuona ancora quella che posso chiamare dichiarazione. Ogni sillaba mi ha fatto capire ancora una volta che potevo innamorarmi solo di lui. In qualche modo siamo destinati noi due._

_«Mi credi, volpaccia?» Adesso è lui ad aver bisogno di certezze._

_«Diciamo che ho bisogno di qualche altra prova della tua sincerità.» Non penserà mica di avere grandi dichiarazioni da me? Non sono un grande oratore, ma troverò altri modi per fargli capire quanto lo amo. Gli afferro una mano spingendolo in casa, meglio non dare troppo spettacolo. Prima di chiudere la porta lancio un’occhiata al cielo, alle stelle che brillano come non mai stanotte. Devo ricredermi, a volte qualcuno ascolta le nostre preghiere. «Grazie...»_

_Fine_


End file.
